


On the Edge

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy, Happy Husbands, Laughter During Sex, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Teasing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: “Bed?”Remus made a dramatic show of looking at his watch. “It’s barely 5:30. Don’t you think it’s a little early to go to bed?”“Never too early to go to bed with you, Moony,” Sirius said, making Remus roll his eyes this time, as he leaned back in for more kisses, trapping Remus against the counter once more.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> It took a village to get this fic written.
> 
> Thanks to [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony) for cheering me on during a late night write! Thanks to [aryastark_valarmorghulis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastark_valarmorghulis/pseuds/aryastark_valarmorghulis) and [pixelated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated) for reading it, giving suggestions, and reassuring me. And a ginormous thank you to [maraudorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentthunder/pseuds/maraudorable) for doing the heavy beta lifting. I really appreciate all of them and hope you'll check out their works too!

Sirius had been eagerly looking forward to coming home all day. He found Remus at the kitchen counter and pressed a kiss to his temple, waited for him to turn and kissed his lips, a welcome end to a long work day. Remus tasted of tea, and he hummed quietly into the kiss as Sirius deepened it, letting Sirius press him against the counter where he had been making toast.

“Hey, welcome home,” Remus greeted him. “How was your day?”

Sirius shrugged, ducked down and nosed Remus’ neck, huffed a gentle breath against his ear and was rewarded with a slight shiver. He began to softly kiss behind Remus’ ear, and Remus tilted his head to give Sirius better access despite the snarky conversation he was now carrying on his own. “Oh, my day wasn’t too bad, thanks for asking. What am I doing? Making toast because I’m very hungry and I know dinner won’t be for a bit. What  _ is _ for dinner, by the way?”

Remus gently pushed against his chest, and Sirius leaned back slightly with a huff and craned his neck to check the menu on the magnetic whiteboard where he usually scrawled their dinner plans. “Board says fried rice.” He went back to sucking gently on Remus’ ear.

“Right, but sometimes you change the menu without — ah — changing the board,” Remus said in a breathy voice, losing any credibility of being unaffected by Sirius’ ministrations.

Sirius just hummed his assent as Remus reached a hand up to take Sirius’ hair out of his bun and gently scratched at the places the hair tie had pulled it. Sirius leaned his head back and let his eyes fall shut at the feeling of Remus’ nimble fingers until he heard a loud crunch.

“Are you seriously eating right now?”

“I told you,” Remus protested through a mouthful of toast, “I’m hungry!”

Sirius laughed, caught Remus’ wrist and stole a bite of his toast. “It’s burnt!”

“It’s edible!”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but let the subject slide, waiting patiently for Remus to finish his toast before asking, “Bed?”

Remus made a dramatic show of looking at his watch. “It’s barely 5:30. Don’t you think it’s a little early to go to bed?”

“Never too early to go to bed with you, Moony,” Sirius said, making Remus roll his eyes this time, as he leaned back in for more kisses, trapping Remus against the counter once more. Remus tasted of tea  _ and  _ toast this time, and Sirius couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because it felt like home. “Please, baby? I’ve practically been hard for you all day.” 

Remus kissed him back eagerly, making Sirius shiver as he slipped his hands up under Sirius’ shirt and dragged his nails lightly down his back. Finally, he took Sirius’ hand and smirked as he gently pulled him down the hall to their bedroom. It was the smirk that did Sirius in, and when Remus turned around, Sirius darted forward and gave him a playful swat on the ass.

Remus moaned exaggeratedly, throwing his head back, purposefully being over the top to make Sirius laugh. They paused for a moment, breathlessly laughing together at their ridiculousness, but eventually the laughter subsided and they were breathless again from roaming hands and pressing hips until Remus pulled once more at Sirius. “Bed,” he commanded, and Sirius felt like he might melt.

He walked Remus backwards the last few steps from the hallway to their bedroom, and they both fumbled and scrabbled in their hurry to remove clothing. Remus was faster than Sirius, and when Sirius turned around, still pulling off a sock, his jaw dropped as he caught sight of Remus on their bed, on his hands and knees with his back arched, craning his neck over his shoulder to shoot Sirius a mischievous look, clearly posing. Sirius tripped over his own feet trying to reach Remus, needing to touch him.

Sirius started at Remus’ hips, ran his hands up his sides, then brought them back down along his back, gently scratching with blunt nails and making Remus shiver slightly. He ran a warm palm over Remus’ backside, squeezing and kneading, before continuing down his thighs and calves and back up, determined to worship him.

“What do you want, baby?” he asked as Remus leaned into his touch.

“You,” Remus answered immediately, making Sirius grin. He stretched up and covered Remus’ body with his, pressed him to the bed as he ground his cock against Remus’ ass, kissing his neck and shoulder. 

Sirius noticed Remus’ ears starting to turn red. He tried again, nipping gently at the blushing ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Remus pressed his lips together, hesitating, but finally asked, “Would you spank me, a little? Please?”

Sirius nodded, cupped Remus’ face and turned it so he could kiss his mouth fully. “I can do that for you.”

He followed a trail of freckles down Remus’ shoulders and spine, peppering kisses along the way, until he was kneeling behind Remus again. He rubbed a warm hand on one cheek, reached between Remus’ legs to gently tug on his cock, then up to fondle his balls and back to his ass. His other hand held onto Remus’ hips, holding him steady, before he brought a light smack down on Remus’ right cheek. He glanced up in time to see Remus’ lashes flutter at the sting. He rubbed the spot, then brought his hand down again, slightly harder this time. He switched between spanking and soothing for a couple of minutes, alternating speeds and cheeks as he watched Remus’ ass turn redder.

He paused to softly kiss the heated spots and couldn't resist a light nip. Remus made a sound between a moan and a whine, and Sirius laved his tongue over as an apology and switched to gently squeezing his cheeks instead. “You’re doing so well, Moony, being so good. Do you know how hot you look, spread out like this for me?” 

He spit in his hand before reaching for Remus’ cock again.

“Sirius, please,” Remus began to plead.

“Do you want a finger?”

Remus whipped around, looking unimpressed. “You can start with a finger, but there better be more coming after that.”

“Definitely more _coming_ , I promise,” Sirius said with a smirk.  
Remus rolled his eyes at the double entendre, but Sirius could still tell he was amused by the way he huffed — there was something warm in Sirius’ chest as he realized he could tell Remus’ amused huff from his annoyed huff — as he reached for the lube and passed it to Sirius.

Remus turned over onto his back, and Sirius took the time to slowly stroke his own cock, eyes raking up Remus’ body, taking in his lithe limbs and the smattering of wiry golden hair on his legs and chest. He watched as Remus settled in and parted his legs in invitation — one that Sirius eagerly accepted. 

He nipped and nosed the crease of Remus’ thigh, making him squirm. “Is this where you want me?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of Remus’ right thigh.

“A little to the left,” Remus instructed, as he tried to nudge Sirius closer to his cock, laughing when Sirius moved all the way over to press kisses to Remus’ left thigh instead.

“Here? Is this it?” Sirius teased again.

“Somewhere in between,” Remus replied as he threaded his fingers into Sirius’ hair and pulled his face in front of his cock. Sirius looked down at it, then back up at him, and, not ready for their game to be over, slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his stomach, right above the tip of his cock. Remus’ fingers tightened in his hair, and Sirius looked up again, worried he’d gone too far and annoyed Remus, but Remus didn’t look cross; his eyes were wild and pleading, but what really did Sirius in was the way Remus’ voice broke a bit as he begged, “Padfoot, please.”

Sirius couldn’t bear it, immediately dipped his head down to lick a hot stripe up Remus’ cock and, thrilled by the groan it elicited from Remus, began sucking it as well. The angle was off — he needed to readjust to get all of it in his mouth — but Remus’ hands in his hair were distracting, tightening and scratching gently in turns; with each tug it felt like Remus was pulling tension from Sirius, tension he hadn’t known he was carrying. 

He squeezed some lube out on his hand and began to work one finger in, pulling off of Remus’ cock to keep up a steady stream of praise. “I love watching you like this, all worked up for me. I’m so proud of you for telling me what you wanted earlier. I always want to make you feel good — you make  _ me _ feel good when you tell me what you want.”

Remus pushed his ass back against Sirius’ hand, and Sirius took that as his cue to start adding a second finger, crooking them once they were both inside. “Sweetheart, sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine, all mine.”

Remus was close — Sirius could tell by the way he chanted a steady stream of obscenities — and it took Sirius’ breath away to watch. He stilled all of his movement, making Remus whine and push to try and get pressure and friction again, but Sirius wasn’t ready for it to be over yet, wanted to keep watching him come apart.

Once Remus settled a little, Sirius asked, “Do you think you can hold off? Wait a little longer?”

Remus shook his head, panting, but when he finally met Sirius’ eyes, he nodded. “I can wait.”

Sirius began moving again, crooking his fingers and sucking and licking Remus’ cock until Remus was just on the brink. They held eye contact until Remus’ eyes scrunched closed, and Sirius gave him just another moment before stopping again.

Remus swore, but it wasn’t directed at Sirius. Sirius drank in the sight of Remus so vulnerable, open and messy in a way he never was with anyone else, his hands fisted into their sheets.

“Last time. I’ll let you come this time,” Sirius promised, dropping his head down once more to lavish attention on Remus.

It didn’t take long for Remus to fall apart, a brilliant explosion that made Sirius feel like he might combust just from watching. It was messy, Remus’ cock not all the way in Sirius’ mouth, so he came on Sirius’ lips and cheek, but Sirius didn’t mind, reveled that Remus had marked him in this way.

Once Remus was finished, Sirius couldn’t wait any longer. He knelt over Remus and pulled roughly at his own cock. “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous like that, waiting to come just so I could watch you. Fuck, don’t even know what you do to me. I loved watching you, right on the edge for me, ah, fuck — Remus —” 

Sirius came all over Remus’ stomach with a groan of his own, resting a hand on Remus’ knee to steady himself. He knelt, panting for a moment, and let himself take in the mess he’d made — it seemed Remus had pulled at his own hair because his curls were all mussed. He didn’t think he’d bitten Remus hard enough to leave a mark, but when Remus rolled over to grab a dirty shirt lying on the floor to wipe himself off, there were teeth marks on his ass.

After Remus cleaned his stomach and Sirius’ groin, they collapsed into a heap together, limbs tangling as they tried to get comfortable. They lay there quietly for a couple of minutes until Sirius’ breaths started to even out.

“Sirius?”

“Hmmm?” Sirius responded, without opening his eyes.

“I’m really hungry. Can we have dinner now?”

Sirius smiled, pulled Remus even tighter to him. “Was thinking about a nap. Maybe we should go on to sleep, actually, I’m pretty tired. You wore me out.”

He peeked out of one eye to see Remus pretending to pout. He patted Remus’ thigh, and they both sat up, found underwear and gym shorts and soft t-shirts to slip into and meandered to the kitchen. Remus sat and propped his feet up, taking up both of their kitchen chairs, and began to read news headlines and excerpts aloud as Sirius sliced vegetables. Soon, the sound of sizzling onions and the aroma of garlic and ginger filled the room. Dinner would be late tonight, but when Sirius looked at Remus, stretched out languidly and smiling lazily at him, he thought he might be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
